


Not Just The World to Me

by smilesunshinee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are The Doctor's companion. With that comes great emotional frustration. In this little fluffy ficlet, The Doctor confesses something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just The World to Me

You sighed as you flipped through your wedding catalog. Yeah, you were *key word, were* supposed to get married, to who you thought was the love of your life. But ever since, that chilly October night, when you saw the TARDIS for the first time, and you decided to run with The Doctor, your fiancé wasn't for the idea. And there was no way you wanted to bring him inboard. Nothing against him, but he was a bore, a little too normal for you. 

So you two decided to break things off, so that you could travel with The Doctor. But even to this day, The Doctor doesn't know that's the reason you two ended it. It probably would've made him take you home and force you to stay. And you couldn't have that. You couldn't be to far away from him for very long periods of time. You missed him too much. He's left you one time, and you feared he was never coming back. But he did. And as he promised, he hasn't left you.

The Doctor strode in the TARDIS, flipping his fringe and messed about with the controls. "Doctor?" You asked, getting his attention. "Yes, (y/n)?" he said, not taking his eyes off of the TARDIS. "Where are we going?" You asked. "Anywhere you'd like." He replied, and flashed you a signature smile. You nodded, as you threw your stupid catalog and stood next to him. 

"So where would you like to go?" The Doctor asked. You picked a place and you two went there, after finishing your guys' adventure you both entered the TARDIS once more. Both jacked up on Adrenaline, and out of breath from running. You loved this, everything about it. The rush, the adventure and most importantly, him. 

You two were laughing and goofing about, when you stopped smiling and became really serious. "Doctor?" You said, moving a piece of your hair out of your face and tucking behind your ear. "Yes, (y/n)?" He replied once more. 

"We've been traveling together for a long time, and obviously this isn't to be avoided. You're adventurous, witty, oblivious, and cheeky. You've showed me things that no one can ever say they've seen. And I finally have realized, that I love you. Not even just as a friend, you make me nervous, in all the right ways. You make me smile and laugh like an idiot, and I can't begin to tell you how happy you make me." You said, while looking into his eyes the whole time. He smiled and took your hands in his. 

"(Y/n), in my 902 years of living, I have never met someone as special as you. You're always down for adventure, and you can actually keep up with me. You're the most beautiful human being that I'd ever have the pleasure of meeting. And that's ok, that's good, I'm making progress. You see, the curse of the Timelords forced me not to try to even look for someone for a romantic relationship, but you're the acception. You're brilliant, really brilliant. Not to mention intelligent. You don't mean the world to me. Try the whole galaxy. Every star, every planet, every moon, you mean to me, (y/n). I couldn't ask for a better companion. I love you too, with every inch of my alien body. With both of my hearts." He said, making tears stream from your (e/c) eyes. "(Y/n)! Have I said something wrong? Why are you crying?" He said quickly, taking his hands off of your and wiping your tears with his thumbs. "No. Of course you didnt. These are happy tears, Doctor. You just made me the happiest person ever." You said, smiling. He smiled back and hugged you. And you went to pull away from the hug, The Doctor pressed his lips onto yours sweetly and softly. This was the best day ever


End file.
